Ocean Magic
by SuperKitty12340
Summary: 'The child shivered once more, his entire body shaking heavily. He felt cold, was it always this cold outside? He realized a deep breathe as he snuggled further into his own body; as the child fell asleep a bright white light surrounded him, the light did many things at once, all of which were supposed to help him on his journey to the past.' Fem!Harry x Jack Sparrow
1. Chapter 1

**~Chapter 1: Pilot~**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling, she has full copyright ownership of all characters portrayed in the Official Harry Potter book series. Any characters not mentioned in the Harry Potter book series either belong to Pirates of the Carribean (Series) – belonging to Walt Disney - or are of my own making. Please check the official release of both mentioned.**

' _Winter's approaching,_ ' A young boy thought shivering in the cold that wrapped around him, his long, messy, dark hair seemed to be suitable enough for a light blanket, meaning it wasn't thick enough to keep him warm but enough to not let him freeze to death. His dull emerald eyes stared tiredly up at the dark night sky, he smiled slightly as he laughed at his own silly joke, ' _The night sky was really just dark felt with holes punch through._ ' Harry frowned slightly, he didn't think others would laugh at his amusement because he was just a _**freak**_ to them, he sighed as he realized his joke wasn't really a joke.

Blue tinted lips parted as the young child realized air onto his shaking hands, he tried in vain to heat them up, to gain some warmth but nothing was changing. His dull eyes closed in an attempt to fall asleep, the child thought that maybe he could conserve some warmth by falling asleep. The emerald eye child couldn't help but think about how much he didn't want to die, how much he didn't want to die before he found a family, before completing his own dream of creating his own family.

The child shivered once more, his entire body shaking heavily. He felt cold, was it always this cold outside? He realized a deep breathe as he snuggled further into his own body; as the child fell asleep a bright white light surrounded him, the light did many things at once, all of which were supposed to help him on his journey to the past.

 **H~A~R~R~Y~P~O~T~T~E~R~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~P~I~R~A~T~E~S~O~F~T~H~E~C~A~R~I~B~B~E~A~N**

* _Yo, ho, yo, ho, a pirate's life for me_

 _Yo, ho, yo, ho, it's a pirate's life_

 _for me..._ *

Elizabeth Swann sang quietly as the ship she sailed on floated through the waters; the ship she was on was called 'The Dauntless', it was a large ship with twenty-five gun ports on a side and rail guns to boot, all in all, the ship was frightening.

The daughter of the governor continued to sing the song under her breath as she watched the ocean pass by, of course, she couldn't really tell if they were any closer to their destination as she was surrounded by salt water. Elizabeth leaned over the edge of the railings, staring down at the great blue, before something moved in her vision, a piece of crudely ripped wood floated away from them, carrying two people on it.

"Look!" she exclaimed, "There are people on the piece of wood!" Several men came rushing to where she was currently standing, they all stared in the direction in which she pointed her finger.

"MAN OVERBOARD!" One of the men yelled from beside her; James Norrington was a dashing young man, Royal Navy to the core. The rest of the men got to work once he yells once more, "FETCH A HOOK! HAUL THEM OUT OF THERE!"

The crew worked together, bringing both children aboard the Dauntless. Elizabeth and her father both rushed to the front of the group, wanting to see the people their crew had just saved. The first person that caught their eyes was a rather young male who was dressed in a rather nice outfit, of course it wasn't better than the Swann's but it was still good for someone who had just come from the ocean, his dark hair was wet and stuck to his face, he had a splash of freckles on his nose which made Elizabeth blush. Weatherby, Elizabeth's father, had already moved onto the second person a young lady who had hip-length black hair, full lips, rosy cheeks, she wore a slim dress that clung to her growing features.

' _The girl would have to beat men off with a stick in the future._ ' Weatherby thought with a chuckle.

 **H~A~R~R~Y~P~O~T~T~E~R~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~P~I~R~A~T~E~S~O~F~T~H~E~C~A~R~I~B~B~E~A~N**

Harimilla Swann woke up with a gasp, her heart pounded against her chest as an overwhelming sense of fear overcame her; she had that same nightmare again, the one where her ears were filled with maniacal laughter, where her vision was filled with a sickly, poisonous green, where her forehead, the only thing marred with something, suddenly burst into a burning pain that left her screaming as she awoke. Sometimes Hari, as she was called, could stop the scream, it sometimes came out in a wild gasp, but other times she knew that she screamed, back arching off the bed in pain, blood boiling under her skin while her sister and father looked on with concern.

The two had learned years ago that they should never try to awaken her when she was in her 'screaming state', the last time they had tried they had just frightened Hari more, to the point where she started to attack them as she feared for her life. Both Weatherby and Elizabeth had scars from where they had been clawed at by Hari's fear, it was then that both decided to just leave her be whenever she was scared. The problem was, the other Swanns decided, was her fear of them abandoning her for reacting from her nightmares, they noticed she had problems with the word freak and boy.

"Harimilla, are you decent?" A voice called out, distracting Hari from her thoughts. The emerald eyed girl jumped up as her adoptive father continued to knock on the door, asking if she was awake, she quickly grabbed a nightgown, shrugging it on as she walked towards her bedroom door.

"Harimi- Oh! You are awake, good, good, you have to get ready for the ceremony today." He walks into the room, carrying a box which has been wrapped carefully.

"Ceremony?" The young woman asked, she knew they had ceremonies when a person of high ranking becomes an even higher rank but she usually had them marked down on a calendar or some kind of notebook; Hari only did this because she wanted to avoid the events, her adoptive father must've figured her out because he had a satisfied look upon him.

"Captain Norrington's promotion ceremony." He answered as he handed the seventeen-year-old the present, he watched as she opened it, knowing that she wouldn't like whatever was in it and would probably only wear it once.

"Oh, dad, you shouldn't have." And she meant it, he really shouldn't have wasted money on something she would wear only once. Hari knew he was trying to make her more feminine but at the same time, she knew that he knew it was a lost cause.

"Its okay, yours was a lot less expensive than your sister's." He tried to reassure her but Hari knew otherwise. Elizabeth and Hari's father tried to make them both happy, to not let one feel less superior than the other, to not spoil on more than the other. Hari, by knowing this, knew that their dresses cost the same.

"Don't you lie to me," she told him, shaking her finger at him angrily. Hari turned away from him, walking behind a screen, followed by one of the maids that lived in the house. She pulled off her nightgown and nightie, putting them on the screen before she got help changing into the outfit her father bought her, corset and all.

"It's quite tight..." Hari struggled to tell him as the corset was tightened once more, the maid, Sophia, apologized quietly as she continued to tighten the clothing.

"It's the latest fashion!" He replied, not quite understanding what she was upset about.

"The latest fashion is currently killing me," She replied under her breath as she walked out from behind the screen; the emerald dress clung to her hips and chest before expanding outward at her waist, her hair was loose and fell in soft waves down her back.

"Oh my, Harimilla, you look wonderful. Come, we must join your sister." The older male walked towards the door before opening it, showing that Elizabeth had been patiently waiting outside for her father and adoptive sister.

"Elizabeth you look wonderful!" Hari stated as she stared at her sister before her, the eldest daughter of Weatherby Swann wore the same dress as the youngest did, however, it had some slight differences to match her coloring and current stature. Elizabeth's dress was a golden brown which clung to her hips and chest much like Hari's did, her hair was pulled up with a small amount of curled hair hanging down, on top of all that she wore a bonnet which matched the coloring of her dress.

"Thank you, you look just as gorgeous." Elizabeth complimented as she took in her sister's looks.

"You both look darling; come along, we must be going now." Their father placed his hands on their backs, leading them to the stairs at the front of the house where they find a friend, apprentice of the resident blacksmith, waiting for them.

"Will!" Elizabeth rushed down the stairs, cutting off her father's attempt at conversation with the young man, "I had a dream about you last night… About the day we met, do you remember?" She continued, speaking quickly as she went to hug her childhood friend.

"How could I ever forget?" They continued to stare at each other, love obvious in their eyes until Elizabeth's father interrupts the moment by faking a loud cough.

"Mr. Turner, what brings you here today?" The older man asked once his eldest daughter had moved away from the blacksmith apprentice.

"I'm just here to deliver this," He presented a plain black, rectangular box, opening the clasps before opening the lid. Two gasps of awe sounded throughout the entry room, both Elizabeth and Weatherby stared at the sword, marveling over its brilliance and beauty; the elder man picked it up, testing its balance and speed before putting it back in its casing.

"Its good, balanced and swift. My compliments to the blacksmith." Will's eyes lit up with every compliment before slightly dimming when he realized the Governor thought that it was the other blacksmith, the supposed master, who made the sword.

"Yes, well, anything for the newest Commodore." The younger man said sarcastically as he left the case with the older male and his family, he stood still as they walked past him, ready to move to the destination the ceremony was taking place.

As she passed Will, Hari winked at him, letting him know that she knew that it was him who had created the beautiful sword and not the supposed master. The young man smiled at her gratefully, happy to know that someone had known it was him who had worked day and night to build the masterpiece that sat hidden in a case.

The Governor and his daughters sat inside the carriage, being careful to not ruin their latest fashion outfits; both Elizabeth and Hari were squirming, they found it difficult to breathe.


	2. Chapter 2

**~Chapter 2: Hard to Breathe~**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling, she has full copyright ownership of all characters portrayed in the Official Harry Potter book series. Any characters not mentioned in the Harry Potter book series either belong to Pirates of the Carribean (Series) – belonging to Walt Disney - or are of my own making. Please check the official release of both mentioned.**

Harimilla was sweating profusely, her sister, who stood beside her, was doing much better as they lightly fanned themselves; the two didn't want to do it any faster otherwise they would be seen as improper and thus bring shame to the entire family.

The younger of the two could feel her stomach being pushed into her back as she tried to pay attention to the ceremony that was happening as she struggled. She panted quietly, trying, and failing, to regain the oxygen around her, everything was starting to be surrounded by a red tint and she could feel herself swaying.

Hari could feel Elizabeth's worried gaze on her, she turned to look at her adoptive sister, trying and failing, to reassure her with a dimming smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. The elder frowned, frustrated that she couldn't do anything to help the younger one who was having more trouble with the corsets, Elizabeth was talking to them much better because she had loosened hers while her father went to rise her sister. Mentally cursing, the blonde became agitated at her lack of forethought.

Several minutes passed in the sweltering heat, breathing became more difficult as time went on. Harimilla fanned herself quickly, her movements light and elegant, she put all her strength in every downward and upward thrust ensuring that she'd get a large amount of air blown in her face. The people around her looked at her funnily, her fanning catching their attention, but Hari could care less. She could feel her face burning, her lungs protesting, sweat building on her forehead.

Finally, the ceremony had ended and the youngest of the sisters could barely keep back her sigh of relief, that all ended, however, when she saw the Commodore on his way toward her, a small smile playing on his lips as he asked her to walk with him. With a strained smile on her unmarred face, Harimilla followed him to cliff's railings, she stared at the green, blue ocean as Norrington began to talk.

"You look lovely Harimilla," He turns towards her, eyeing her before moving to face the ocean, "This promotion has told me that I have accomplished the goals that I set for myself. But it also cast a shadow, revealing to me that I have not accomplished something a man wants most: a wife. You have become a fine and beautiful woman Harimilla."

The black haired girl, however, hadn't been listening; her breaths had begun coming out in short pants, her cheeks had become pink, and sweat was now dripping off of her forehead. Her emerald green eyes rolled into the back of her head as she tipped forward, falling into the ocean below.

Elizabeth, who had been hanging back as the Commodore spoke to her sister, rushed forward with a cry of, "Hari!" She didn't realize her panic had caused a chain of events, she didn't realize pirates would soon attack her home, she only had eyes for the bubbles rising from where her sister's body was.

Her arms were held back as she went to dive into the salty water below, "Stop! You'll only get yourself killed! It was by luck that your sister missed those rocks."

"Let me go! I need to save my sister!" The blonde struggled against Norrington's arms, she screamed at him, kicked him, punched him while he dragged her towards the docks hoping to see if there was any sign that youngest Swann was still alive.

 **H~A~R~R~Y~P~O~T~T~E~R~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~P~I~R~A~T~E~S~O~F~T~H~E~C~A~R~I~B~B~E~A~N**

 _A few minutes ago_

Three men were currently on one of the ships parked at the dock, two of them were obviously in the navy while the other looked suspiciously like a pirate.

"Ah, you've caught me. I intend to borrow one of these fine ships and sail away, drinking rum and having girls on my two arms for the rest of my life." 'Mr. Smith' grins at them.

"I said, no lies!" One of the guards reprimanded, crossing his arms.

"I think he's telling the truth," The other guard announced, looking between 'Mr. Smith' and his partner.

"If he were telling the truth, he wouldn't have told us." The first guard nodded to himself, firm in his belief.

A voice piped up from where they had been standing at the front of the ship, an amused smile on his face as he stared between the two guards, "Unless of course, he knew you wouldn't believe the truth even if he told it to you."

Beside them, a few meters away, they heard a splash. 'Mr. Smith' or Captain Jack Sparrow turned in time to see a flash of a girl with black hair; he turned to see the guards looking at him, expecting him to do something about the situation at hand. With a grunt, Jack handed them his weapons, a gun and sword, and his hat before jumping into the freezing depths.

The man swam towards the younger person, he felt his heart beat as he stared at her. Jack had never seen anyone prettier, this girl in front him was so much more compared to others he had seen; she had a heart-shaped face, long hip-length hair which floated around her, giving the impression of a halo, she had rosy cheeks, an hourglass figure that held a dress which clung to her. As the dark haired man got closer, he noticed her eyes were open and her mouth tightly closed.

Harimilla eyed the figure that got close to her, currently it looked like a dark mass that she had first thought was a shark, however, she began to realize it was a human that had been coming towards her. She tried to gesture towards her outfit, hoping that her savior would get that it was one of the things making her sink, he gave her a confused look.

Rolling her eyes, Hari tried to remove the outfit, only going so far before the man had gotten what she had been gesturing at. He pulled off the first part of the outfit and watched as it drifted away from the couple, noticing how quickly it sunk, before grabbing the girl beside him, dragging her to the surface.

As soon as her head breached the surface, Harimilla inhaled. The young girl almost cried in relief, it was difficult not breathing but she was currently starved of air, her lungs still protested from where they hid inside her, her throat was sore from all her strangled gasping. The man swimming next to her seemed to notice her scrambling and started helping Hari towards the ship he had vaulted off of; once they had arrived in front of the beauty, Jack and the two guards manhandled her until she was on the boat, still wheezing.


	3. Chapter 3

**~Chapter 3** **: The Pirate~**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling, she has full copyright ownership of all characters portrayed in the Official Harry Potter book series. Any characters not mentioned in the Harry Potter book series either belong to Pirates of the Carribean (Series) – belonging to Walt Disney - or are of my own making. Please check the official release of both mentioned.**

Something was wrong, Hari decided as she felt the sun on her drenched, tan face, something was definitely wrong. There was a thrumming happening inside her, a warmth that moved through her body so fast that once it left one part of her it moved back so quickly that she didn't have enough time to miss it.

Still, even with the thrumming and the warmth that spread through her body, she could feel her lungs and how they continuously throbbed in an unimaginable pain. The kind thing that flowed through her, the only thing that was currently keeping her warm, wasn't helping her; Harimilla didn't know if it was trying to comfort her before she died or if it was trying to protect her from anything else that might try to hurt her before her untimely end.

All she knew was that this was it, this was where she would die upon a ship that smelt strongly of gunpowder, fish and cleaning wax. All of a sudden she felt cold, Hari could tell this was it, it was finally her time.

Oxygen, wonderful, salty oxygen filled her lungs so fast that she had a hard registering its healing effects. She felt colder, like the shield that was between her and the cold breezes had left, but Hari knew that it was a small price to pay; she knew that she would rather be cold than be in the half dead, half alive state she was in earlier.

Harimilla opened her eyes before letting out a cry as she realized she couldn't see anyone around her, their figures too blurry for her to make out faces. A warm hand brushed against her face as whispered words reached her ears, "It's okay, you'll be able to see again soon. Just give your eyes some time to adjust." The voice was deep and accented, sending shivers of pleasure down the seventeen-year old's spine; callouses that caressed her face told her that the man that was trying to calm her was obviously a hard worker.

"Get away from my daughter!" A voice screamed out of nowhere, making the wet female jump. The dark-haired child sighed, knowing that her adoptive father had obviously jumped to conclusions, she knew that this could get ugly and fast.

"Father, this man save my sister's life!" Her sister protested immediately, the adopted Swan knew that her sister would be the words of wisdom at the moment. Hari was thankful that she had someone like Elizabeth looking after her and helping her through situations that she couldn't handle on her own. Between the two of them, they were the perfect pair; Hari was smart, kind and inquisitive while Elizabeth was curious about things that interested her, she was cunning and adventurous. Both girls were equally beautiful matching the sun and the moon, Hari with her dark hair, naturally lighter skin and dark green eyes made everyone compare her to the darkness of night, Elizabeth, however, had light blonde hair, darker skin and blue eyes these colors made everyone compare her to the day.

"But look at her Elizabeth! It's obvious that she was about to be taken advantage of!" The man was becoming slightly hysterical, Hari could tell he was about to explode with anger and knew that she had to do something quick.

Green eyes blinked twice as the world quickly came back into view, the dark haired teen finally got to see what her savior looked like.

A man with dark brown eyes stared at her with concern, he was slender with dark brown dreadlocks, brown eyes and a goatee. He was very handsome, Harimilla realized as she stared at him, taking in his very obvious pirate outfit. Sighing, the seventeen-year-old used the man as a brace to help her stand up, he grunted as she put all her weight on him before grinning at Hari's huff.

"Father!" the green-eyed female called out, "You can't kill this man, no matter what it looks like. This man saved my life, he rescued me!." Harimilla urged the pirate forward despite his reluctance, she knew how to play her father and the other men she grew up with; if Hari had it her way, the dark brown haired man beside her would walk away without any hassle.

Weatherby stared at his daughter in shock. His youngest had never really spoken up against whatever he said and he knew it was because she was grateful to be adopted by him, she felt she was indebted to him, due to this she had done whatever he wanted her to do, never speaking up, never giving her own opinions; Weatherby thought that maybe she had been abused and was scared to be abandon by the only father figure she had known.

"Follow my lead," The seventeen-year-old whispered as they got closer to the group of guards, Elizabeth, the Governor and the newly name Commodore. The brown-eyed male looked at her with narrowed eyes before nodding slightly, showing that he understood, "What do I need to do Princess?"

"Put your right hand around my waist,"

"What? Why do I need to do that?" He asked nearly jumping away from her, however, he didn't make it too far before Hari gripped his shirt, pulling him flush against her. Everyone looked at them strange before calming as the female pretended to fall, wincing slightly in pain.

"Now," Hari whispered as she fell forward, her eyes clenched shut in fear of falling face first onto the ship's deck. When a warm hand wrapped around her waist, she sighed happily knowing that the pirate was trying to trust her judgment.

"Now what?" He asked, holding her up as she limply hung in his arms.

"Don't take your arm away."


	4. Chapter 4

**~Chapter 4: Jack Sparrow~**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling, she has full copyright ownership of all characters portrayed in the Official Harry Potter book series. Any characters not mentioned in the Harry Potter book series either belong to Pirates of the Carribean (Series) – belonging to Walt Disney - or are of my own making. Please check the official release of both mentioned.**

Harimilla leaned on her savior as he walked her to the crowd of people who were concerned about her and her health. She didn't know what to do, at least not really; Hari knew that the man who held her against his warm body was a pirate and she knew the possibility of him being branded as one was extremely high. All she could do was distract the guards and Commodore from the man, she had to keep his brand hidden for as long as she could or until she could come up with a better plan. She wished though, that she could hide his outfit and change into something less noticeable, something less pirate. But she knew that if she ever had the chance it was now gone because her father and everyone else had already seen how the man had dressed."

"So, what's the plan?" The man whispered from the corner of his mouth, his arm still holding Hari up as she leaned fully against him, playing the victim. Something had already taken away the pain from her, leaving her fit as a fiddle. However, Hari could not stop shivering as if she had been trapped in ice

"Just follow my lead," Hari replied, her mind playing through different scenarios as they stopped in front of her father and the Commodore. Hari leaned more heavily into the pirate's arms as if she was struggling to stay awake, she heard her adoptive father's strangled yelp as she closed her eyes.

"Hari! Wake up. Hari!" Weatherby was starting to panic, guilt rushed through Hari as she listened to him trying to wake her up but she knew without a doubt that her father would kill the person she owed her life to.

"Princess?" The heavily accented voice questioned as his left hand brushed hair out of the female's face, with this action, Hari opened her eyes. To those around her, they looked blurred and dazed as if she was drunk but they knew that it wasn't because she was drunk but because she had just survived an ordeal.

"Dad..." Hari breathed out, the pirate's arm firmly around her waist, holding her up.

"Yes, Hari?" Weatherby leaned closer, happy his daughter was awake and talking, even though she had to hold to a man older than her for it.

"You..." She started before letting out a horrible cough, her entire body shaking from the force of it. The man holding her lifted her up into his arms, her cold shivering body pressed tightly against his.

"I know that we're all concerned but perhaps putting her into bed would be beneficial." The pirate, holding Hari, strolled forward.

"Yes, yes of course." Weatherby relaxed, the man was obviously trying to help his daughter without anything in return.

"I'll take her now," The newly named Commodore asserted, his face tight with anger. Why was the Governor listening to this man? He was obviously a pirate, his outfit suggested so!

Hari tightened her arms around the pirate's neck, shaking her head. Hari cursed, of course, the Commodore would still be suspicious but she refused to give in, she would let this pirate get away stock free.

"Now, now," Weatherby patted the man's back when he saw the deflated look, "She's probably still scared."

The group walked away, leaving the newly promoted man standing on the docks. His body shook with anger as he watched how casually the pirate held the one he loved.

Hari's hair blew viciously in the wind, barely missing the pirate's face as he followed Weatherby to the Governer's home. His boots clicking on the stone path as his long legs made their way through the small town, he ignored everyone that so much as looked at him twice instead preferring the look at the small female in his arms. The female was watching him as well with lidded eyes, she was beautiful in his opinion, the most gorgeous female that he had ever laid his eyes on.

"What's your name?" Weatherby asked from where he was walking in front of the small group, his head turned to the side to face the man that was holding his youngest daughter.

"Smith, John Smith," The pirate answered, grinning to himself as he looked back towards the docks. He could feel the girl's eyes on him and knew that she had picked up on his lie, he would give her his real name in due time.

They finally arrived at the manor where the governor and his family lived, 'John' followed a maid upstairs to where the female's room was. The servant left after being dismissed by Hari, once in a more private setting Hari jumped down from the pirate's arms and quickly locked the door behind the woman. After securing the area, she ran around tying sheets together with square knots, the pirate watched her from where he stood with an amused smile.

"You need to leave," She stated, her hands holding a long length of tied up sheets. She looked at him with a smile on his face, "Thank you for saving me but I really think you should go now, Commodore is onto you and when dad finds out, you are likely to lose your head."

As she gave one end of the rope to the pirate she held onto to the other, knowing that she was going to help the man leave. It would be difficult, considering he was much larger than her but she knew that she could do it if she tried her best.

"Love, we could just tie one of the ends to a bit of furniture," 'John' announced with an amused smile, watching as the female shook her head with a stubborn pout, she wanted to help, she wanted to prove that she could do something worthwhile.

Once he was ready the pirate turned to look at her with a smirk on his face, "It's Jack, by the way, Captain Jack Sparrow."


End file.
